boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Ami's World
Ami's World is a European animated preschool action adventure series, based and related to the Cartoon Network's Japanese-American animated comedy-fantasy television series, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, produced by European Broadcasting Union and Sesame Workshop, and distributed by Sony Pictures Television. The series focuses on Yumi's best friend, Ami, who is the host of the show, and allows the children to learn and play with him. Each episode gives Ami the opportunity to take a look at the television aspect of the children, although Yumi says: "Sure, I'm in it, with you make friendly statistics." Michael Giacchino provided additional re-recorded material, and presented the theme of the program and the final songs of the composer The Eggplant by Doki. The series was developed from 2007 to 2008 through 26 episodes. History In February 2005, after Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi was sired in the three preschool spin-offs, Ami's World was announced as the European joint production television program of Sesame Workshop and European Broadcasting Union. Michael Giacchino said that they wanted to provide additional re-recorded material and send it to do it through himself. In September of 2005, Sony Pictures Television was confirmed as the worldwide distributor of the program, with The Eggplant creating a musical theme produced by TV called "Let's Play with Ami" played by The Eggplant. The production ran in London, England from early to late 2006, and Sesame Workshop ordered the full season of 26 episodes of the series. Hans Zimmer and John Powell composed the score of the film, with additional score from Michael Giacchino. From 2007 to 2008, twenty episodes were aired on Noggin in the United States, and on several European channels for children across Europe. Plot The main song of each episode began with the child's house with luck, the son of a child begins to put Ami on the table. Ami then comes back to life, which Ami sends to join to join. Jon Watts and Pete Docter declared that "it was also the adventures, and together we are the American co-creators of the series in the US version." Each episode sends Ami to learn and play the children with him, when they send to the next part, Ami helps her hand to give the children through Yumi talking. Ami says "Give me a hand, and I can handle it" to give a hand to the children before Yumi speaks. The additional score of Michael Giacchino was composed by Hans Zimmer and John Powell. Jon Watts and Pete Docter declared that they wanted to shine for the additional score of the Hollywood television program, which is additional composed by Michael Giacchino. This is the first time that Ami becomes the presenter of the preschool program. Each episode takes an camera of Yumi, from scenes to seen the stories. Characters Seen characters * [[Ami Onuki|'Ami Onuki']] (Voiced By Janice Kawaye) is one of the only two main protagonists of the series. It depicted as a peppy, optimistic, and cute girl with hot pink colored hair and eyes. She favors bubblegum pop and wears a 1960's go-go dress, also sporting a flower in her hair and white knee-high go-go boots. As the optimist, Ami always looks on the bright side of things and finds a solution to every situation. Her main signature color is pink. He and Yumi are worked together to have adventures, following being the each other's suddenly best friend or twin sister. Ami is Yumi's best friend, and sometimes twin sister. Unseen characters * [[Yumi Yoshimura|'Yumi Yoshimura']] (Voiced By: Grey DeLisle) is one of the only two main protagonists of the series. It depicted as a cynical, sarcastic punk rocker with purple hair and blue eyes. She dresses in a heavy metal/grunge/goth style with studded necklaces and bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with a skull that has the same facial expressions as she does, a black miniskirt, purple bike shorts, and black army boots. Her main signature color is purple. He and Ami are also worked together to have adventures. Yumi is Ami's best friend and sometimes twin sister. * [[Kaz Harada|'Kaz Harada']] (Voiced By: Keone Young) is the duo's well-intentioned yet money-grubbing manager, whose successes are usually balanced out by his foolish decisions. He is also a huge fan of sumo wrestling, as seen in the episodes "Spree" and "Sumo Kaz". * Jang-Keng (Voiced by: Grey DeLisle), and Tekirai (Voiced By: Janice Kawaye) are Yumi's and Ami's pet cats, respectively. Jang Keng (sometimes called "Jengo", or Jang for short) is a black cat and Tekirai ("Teki" for short) is a fluffy white cat. The girls adore their cats, but Kaz is a constant victim of their mischief. Episodes International Broadcast See also * Splashinis TV * Splashinis Kids * Noggin * BBC * Discovery Kids * European Broadcasting Union * Sesame Workshop Category:European animated television series Category:Television series by Sesame Workshop Category:Television series by Sony Pictures Television Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Treehouse TV shows Category:Preschool education television series Category:European children's television series Category:Noggin shows Category:Noggin Category:Discovery Kids Latin America Category:Nick Jr. (India) Category:Nick Jr. (Pakistan) Category:Nick Jr. Australia Category:Nickelodeon Website Japan Category:NHK Category:TV9 (Malaysia) Category:Spacetoon Indonesia Category:Spacetoon International Category:CBeebies Category:CBeebies Hong Kong Category:CBeebies Poland Category:CBeebies Singapore Category:RaiSat Ragazzi Category:RaiSat YoYo Category:France 5 Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows